


Work Can't Wait

by sleep



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep/pseuds/sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus wants to frag; Ultra Magnus wants to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/gifts).



> For Inushiek, who makes wonderful prompts.

"Rodimus, I have  _work_  to do." Ultra magnus shot Rodimus a glare. The young bot had been bugging him for the last cycle, trying to get him to take a break and 'have some fun'.  
  
"C'mon Mags, I'm  _dying_  of boredom here!" Rodimus made an elaborate movement, leaning over Magnus' desk, looking both like he was - as he claimed - dying of boredom, and showing off his aft seductively.   
  
Ultra Magnus let out a long-suffering sigh. "Fine, come here."  
  
All of Rodimus' vigour seemed to return to him, his movements light and springy as he followed Magnus, who was walking towards his berthroom.   
  
When they arrived, Ultra Magnus gestured for Rodimus to lay down on the berth, which he excitedly did. Ultra Magnus then strapped his thighs to his legs, and his forearms to his arms. Rodimus was grinning constantly, till Ultra Magnus brought forth one of his muzzles.   
  
"Wait, this wasn't exactly-"   
  
Ultra Magnus cut him off by fastening the muzzle, effectively silencing him. "Open up your panels." Rodimus' face lit up again, and he watched eagerly as Magnus taped his panels open. "Stay there." Rodimus' face dropped, but Ultra Magnus went over to his desk in his quarters and returned to his work, ignoring him. Rodimus let out a whine. "Shush now. Be good and quiet until I have finished my work, and we can have some 'fun' later."   
  
Rodimus' complaining died down a little, and he braced himself to wait until Ultra Magnus had finished his work. How long could it take?  
  
\--  
  
Several cycles passed, but Ultra Magnus eventually finished his work, and took a stretch. Looking over at Rodimus, he noticed that there was a light flow of transfluid coming from his valve and spike. And that without any stimulus, though Ultra Magnus tiredly to himself, sighing under his breath. But Rodimus  _had_  been good, staying mostly quiet, without moving too much. He deserved a reward.  
  
Magnus walked over to Rodimus' bound form, unfastening the muzzle, instantly releasing a stream of words.   
  
"Magnus please frag me I can't stand this it's too much don't ignore me frag me please Magnus I need you to please-"  
  
"Shh." Ultra Magnus cut him off. "You want me to frag you?"   
  
Rodimus took a deep breath, then calmly nodded. "Frag me. As hard as you can."  
  
Magnus thought about it for a moment. "As you are?"  
  
Rodimus bit his lip, hesitating for a nano-klik, before nodding again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ultra Magnus climbed on top of the berth, and tried Rodimus' valve with a finger. He was obviously turned on, but he doubted he was prepared for something the size of Ultra Magnus’ spike. Leaning down, Ultra Magnus starting licking around the plush valve's lips.  
  
"Magnuuuus, stop teasing and just frag me already, please Magnus, I can take it." Rodimus whined, but his pleas fell on deaf ears, and Magnus kept slowly licking, tasting the somewhat sweet transfluid seeping out of Rodimus' valve.   
  
After a while, Magnus sat up, and Rodimus rejoiced. "Yes! Frag me!"   
  
Ultra Magnus wiped the transfluid away from around his mouth, then replaced it with a finger. Rodimus groaned, earning him a stern glare, almost instantly replaced by a concerned look. "I don't want to hurt you."   
  
Rodimus huffed, but relented. Magnus soon added another finger, scissoring and bending them in a nice way. Rodimus let out a groan, earning him another finger swirling and expanding his valve.   
  
When a fourth finger joined his valve, Rodimus moaned again. "Magnus, I'm ready. Please just frag me already." Rodimus looked pleadingly at Ultra Magnus, uselessly attempting to thrust his hips onto the fingers.   
  
Magnus gave another stretch for good measure, then removed his hand. "I suppose you are." He lifted Rodimus' immobilized lower half to a position where his spike would get a good angle for penetration, and held his transfluid-soaked out towards Rodimus' mouth. "Clean this, please."  
  
Rodimus eagerly set to work, and was rewarded by Ultra Magnus thrusting into him with his full force, stretching Rodimus’ valve even further. He moaned around the fingers, desperately licking and sucking his own sweet transfluid off of them.   
  
Ultra Magnus held his body securely with his other arm as he plowed in and out of Rodimus' sensitive valve, bringing moans and gasps out around his fingers. Rodimus soon licked the last droplet of transfluid off of the hand, and spit it out of his mouth, gasping for air. "I'm- AH- finished, Mags."  
  
Magnus smiled, and used his returned hand to hold Rodimus firmly, lifting him up and lowering him onto his spike. Rodimus cried out in pleasure, the spike sliding in and out of him now hitting his ceiling node with every thrust. It only took a few more thrusts before his overload overcame him, making him shoot transfluid all over their fronts, and down the thick spike inside him.  
  
Rodimus clenched all he could, drawing out a light gasp from Magnus, before he too came, spilling his transfluid into Rodimus' already stuffed valve. He moaned quietly – it was almost a whimper – clutching Rodimus' heaving form to his chest.  
  
He then gently placed Rodimus back down on his berth, and started releasing his restraints. He said nothing for a few nano-kliks, then silently asked. "That, that wasn't too rough, was it?" Magnus wasn't looking at Rodimus, unsure if his 'as hard as he could' had been _too_ hard, despite what Rodimus always said about him being able to ‘take it’.  
  
Rodimus smiled, and kissed his cheek. "No. It was perfect." Rodimus stretched his aching limbs, eventually draping himself over Magnus, falling limp on the spot.  
  
"Recharge?"   
  
Rodmus felt spent and drowsy, and eager to rest. "Recharge."  
  
Ultra Magnus lay down on the berth, letting Rodimus cuddle close to him. He forgot to remove the tape keeping Rodimus’ panels open, but Rodimus didn’t complain.


End file.
